TMNT: Enter Electra
by ninjawarrior30
Summary: TMNT cross path with a deadly sai wielding assissin known as Electra.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the tmnt nor do I own Electra this is just a story I thought of, enjoy and tell me what you think.

TMNT: Enter Electra

Chapter 1.

As she walked through downtown New York city no one would have ever guessed that that behind this beautiful face was a lethal assassin. Her name is Electra and she is the best and that is why was hired for this mission. As she got to the entrance of the main building of the Foot Headquarters she was met by four guards that escorted her inside. When they got to the top floor the doors open to reveal a wide open room filled with weapons and in the middle was a small table with a very serious looking man sitting behind it. When Electra got to the center of the room the four guards surrounded her as well and four others that had jumped out of the shadows, all eight of the ninjas looked to to the man and waited.

"Begin" said the man and instantly all eight of them attacked. The first one that got close enough to Electra tried to stab her with his sword but Electra had already been expecting the move and quickly flipped out of the way and drew her sais. With one quick movement Electra threw the sai with deadly accuracy right through the ninja's hand and he instantly dropped the sword and fell clutching his hand. The others all attacked but were no match for her skill and after a few minutes all of them laid beaten at her feet.

"Excellent, your reputation does not do you justice my dear Electra." Said the man. Electra put away her sais and walked over to the man, " Thank you, but I know you didn't just bring me all the way out here to flatter me"." Indeed, you are correct, My name is Oruku Saki, and I have a job if you are interested" stated Saki. Electra looked at the man and nodded "What is the job and what is the pay". Saki smiled, " The job is to find four mutants that have been a thorn in my side for far to long and destroy them, the pay, for each turtle I will give you 300,000 dollars".

Electra Thought about it for a minute and said" Deal, now where do I find them?" Saki replied" I will have my men give you all the data that you need to find them, but the best place to start would be at night on the rooftops, they have been seen there many times by my men" "Good, it is now 4pm, that will give me enough time to get into my hotel and then I will find them" Electra said. After Electra walked away Saki turned to see his Elite Guard standing there and said to them" follow her, after she finds them and kills them, kill her". The Elite bowed and exited the room as Saki sat there sipping his tea and smiling.

"Soon my dear turtle enemies you will finally die and I will be rid of you once and for all" Saki laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

The war between good and evil was almost over, each ninja was almost defeated on both sides but in a last ditch effort the blue ninja defeated the the yellow ninja with an uppercut to end the fight. "NOOOOO!" Mikey screamed, "I cant believe I lost!". "How sweet it is, your just mad that Sub-Zero is about to knock the head off of Scorpion" laughed Raphael. After Mikey's defeat he pouted and turned off the game. " Your just jealous that someone beat you at your own game that you chose" Raph laughed.

"HA! I can beat you any day I choose, I just let you win!" Mikey snapped. "Sure, whatever you say Mikey, keep telling yourself that if it lets you sleep tonight" Raph giggled. Walking in from his lab, Donatello looked at each of his brothers and smiled at Mikey's pouting face and said " he beat you at Mortal Kombat didn't he?" "Lucky" was all that Mikey said. The oldest of the brothers came in and looked around at his younger brothers,

"Who wants to go for a run on the rooftops tonight?" Leonardo asked. Donatello was the first to speak up. "Sure, lets go, you guys coming?"

"Not tonight, The ultimate fighter is coming on in two hours, I don't want to miss it" Raph stated.

"Mikey, how about it?" asked Leo.

"Naa, I'm going to stay and watch the show to, plus I got some new comics to read tonight. Yall go on and have a good time" Mikey replied.

"OK, Don let's go" Leo said.

As Leo and Don walked out of the lair Raph looked over at Mikey and smiled, " Ready for round two?" Raph laughingly challenged.

"Your on!" Mikey laughed and picked up the controllers and the two brothers prepared to battle once more.

_**Other side of the city on the rooftops **_

Leo and Don were running and having a good time jumping rooftops. After about an hour of running and jumping they decided to rest for a while, however, what they did not know was that they were being tracked. On a roof about 400 yards away, Electra watched in awe.

"_Hmm, judging by the looks of their skill and the weapons they carry, this will not be as easy as I thought it would_" Electra thought to herself. As she watched the two brothers talk she noticed that she was not alone, turning her head to look over her shoulder she sees one of the Oruku Saki's Elite Guard standing there.

"What are you doing here, I work alone" Electra hissed at the Guard.

"Master Shredder wanted to make sure that everything went smoothly that is why we are here" the Elite stated.

"We?" Electra asked. The Elite nodded and signaled for other Foot Ninjas to appear, in all there were about twenty Foot Soldiers with the Elite Guard.

"Impressive, these turtles must be good fighters if your master is sending so many of his warriors to fight just two of them" Electra laughed. The Elite shot her a glare, _I can't wait to get the chance to kill her_, the Elite thought to himself.

_Well time to earn my pay check_ Electra thought to herself as she jumped and advanced on the two turtles in her sight.

While Leo and Don were resting Leo sensed something was wrong and immediately unsheathed his swords.

"Don, get ready, I think we got company, get Raph and Mikey on your shell cell now!" Leonardo ordered.

"You got it" Donatello replied and pulled out his shell cell and tried to contact the others.

_**Back in the lair**_

"YES! Haha, in your face Mikey, I win again!" Raph laughed while pointing his finger in Mikey's face.

"You got to be cheating, there is no other way for you to win!" Mikey whined. Mikey then noticed his shell cell ringing and answered it.

" Talk to the turtle" Mikey laughed.

"Mikey, you and Raph get up here, me and Leo need some back up, we are on top of the new bank in downtown, hurry!" Don yelled on the other end. Mikey looked at Raph who was already running for the door.

"Hey, wait for me!" Mikey yelled after Raph.

_**On the rooftop**_

The foot ninjas surrounded Leo and Don, waiting for orders to attack. The Elite Guard jumped down while Electra waited in the shadows for her chance to attack but she would not attack while they were surrounded, she would wait and take them on one on one. After what seemed like hours, but was actually only a few minutes, one of the Elite Guards pointed at the turtles.

"Attack" The Elite Guard yelled.

Leo and Don looked up only to see a sea of black advancing toward them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_**On the rooftops**_

"Attack" yelled the Elite Guard. The foot ninja advanced towards Leo and Don with weapons drawn, looking to slice down their hated enemy.

" The calvary has arrived!" Mikey yelled as he and Raph jumped down to assist their brothers.

"What took you so long?" Don teased as he blocked one ninja's sword and countering with a spin kick to the head.

"Sorry but the traffic was killer this time of night" Raph teased back, knocking out two foot ninjas with a jumping spit kick to each of their heads.

As the battle waged on it was clear to Electra that these turtles were extremely good fighters and that taking them on by herself would be very dangerous, but then again all of her missions were dangerous. She watched and waited for them to get separated from each other before making her way towards the one wearing the red mask who also fought with sais just as she did. Electra jumped down ready to cut down Raphael but he had already sensed her and turned quickly to block her attack.

"Who the hell are you!" Raph yelled as he blocked a jab or her sai with his own, forcing her back and preparing for his own counter attack.

"My name is Electra, and there is a big reward for each of your heads that I plan collecting" Electra stated calmly.

Electra came again at Raph and surprised him with her speed and got past his defences and knocked him to the ground. Hitting his head on the rooftop knocked Raph unconscious and he had no way to defend himself as Electra Prepared to make the death blow. However, Electra could not bring her self to strike a helpless warrior, _this isn't right, I can't do it, there is no honor in killing one who can't defend himself_ Electra thought to herself.

"What are you waiting for? Kill him, that is why you were paid!" One of the Elites yelled to her. Electra was about to reply when suddenly she was sent flying into a wall by a strong kick to the back. Getting back to her feet she looked to see who had attacked her only to find a turtle wearing a blue mask and holding two very deadly looking swords standing right in front of her.

"How dare you try to strike a helpless warrior, you have no honor!" Leonardo yelled.

"I wasn't going to strike him down while he was unable to fight, I am no coward, you asshole!" Electra hissed back. She ran towards him intending to return the favor of knocking her into the wall but Leo was well aware and expecting her next move. He quickly sidestepped her letting her momentum carry her by him and he dropped down and knocked the feet from under her. Electra hit the ground but at the same time brought one of her legs up to kick Leo in the face, knocking him to the ground as well. Getting back to their feet Electra unleashed a series of punches and kicks, forcing Leonardo to do nothing more than defend himself.

Mikey and Don had already taken care of the rest of the foot ninjas and the Elites when they rushed over to help Raphael to his feet. Shaking out the cobwebs he looked to see where the Female fighter was.

"When I get my hands on her-" Raph started but Mikey stopped him,

" Dud, Leo has got it taken care of" Mikey said pointing over to where Leonardo and Electra were fighting. As they watched the two warriors do battle each one couldn't help but think that the lady fighter was very beautiful. _Man, the foot is recruiting some hot chicks to send after us, nice_ Mikey thought.

_I got to admit she aint bad to look at, Wander what we did to piss her off?_ Raph wandered to himself. Watching the battle no one noticed the Shredder come up behind them with more warriors to finish them off once and for all, as well as give Electra her hard earned "payment".

As Leo and Electra were fighting he couldn't help but feel danger coming. _I need to end this_ Leo thought as he blocked another strike of Electra's sais and countering with a roundhouse kick aimed at her head. Electra ducked and moved out of the way of the kick and out of the corner of her eye she saw more ninjas getting ready to ambush the other turtles. She also seen the Shredder approaching as well, _odd, why is he here? I told him that I would come for my payment when the job was done_ Electra thought to herself.

While Leo and Electra were fighting, Raph looked to see more ninjas as well as Shredder advancing towards them.

"O, Crud! Guys we got more unwanted visitors!" Raph yelled to Mikey and Don.

"We are never going to be able to take them all out at this rate, there is just to many" Don stated.

"Fools, I have you now and death is the only way out, foot ninjas attack!" the Shredder ordered.

It wasn't long before sheer numbers started wearing down the turtles and they were becoming to tired to keep up the fight, they needed an exit strategy and they needed it it now!

Leo saw that his brothers were not going to last much longer at this rate and he had to do something, he looked for an opening in Electra's defences and found his chance. He faked a downward strike and followed with a front kick that sent Electra into the wall behind her knocking the wind out of her. Running back to help his brothers he suddenly felt a sharp pain in his arm and looked down to see a dart in his arm and looked back to see that Electra had stuck him with a poison dart. _Got to get my brothers out of here_ Leo thought to himself. He had walked about another ten steps when he finally fell over and the world went black.

"Leo, NO!!!" Raph yelled but was quickly knocked down by a ninja that surprised him from behind.

"Don, What do we do?' Mikey asked frantically

"We got to get Leo and Raph out of here before its to late" Don replied. However, they were also taken down when two foot techs appeard behind them and caught them by surprise with kicks to the head, knocking each of them to the ground and subdueing them.

"What are you doing here? I told you I work alone!" Electra hissed to the Shredder walking up to him as the foot ninjas tied up the turtles.

"My dear, I came just to make sure that everything went smoothly" Shredder replied.

"Now I can finally rid myself of these pest once and for all!" the Shredder laughed as he waited for the turtles to regain consciousness. _I want to see the looks on their faces as they die one by one_ the Shredder thought to himself.

As the turtles started to awaken Leo looked up to see the Shredder and Electra standing in front of them. He looked to see his brothers waking up and saw that they were all tied up and he wandered why they were not dead yet.

"SO why are we still alive Shredder?" Leo asked coldly.

"I just wanted to see the looks on your faces as you watch each other die one by one" Shredder laughed back.

"Shredder I am gonna kick your ass back to japan when I get out of here, you here me!" Raph yelled.

"Now, as for you, Electra, I guess you would be wanting you payment, but you see, you needed my help to get rid of these turtles, and since I had no intentions of paying you anyway, I think that I will just kill you now" Shredder laughed at Electra.

"What, you bastard!" Electra yelled, running over with her sai to free the turtles.

"Stop her!" Shredder yelled. Electra flipped over two foot ninjas and stabbed two others in the legs, right behind the knees so that it would not kill them but they would not be able to fight anymore. She got to wear the turtles were and cut the ropes to free them.

"Alright, green boys, time to get up and help" Electra told them.

"You don't got to tell me twice" Mikey stated getting to his feet, and knocking out three ninjas that tried to jump on him

"We got to get out of here and get to safety" Leo said to Electra.

"O, NO! You can't be serious! we got to take little miss assassin with us?" Raph yelled pointing a figure at Electra, then turning his attention to the ninja that was running up on him.

"We owe her Raph, She helped us, so we are in her debt." Leo shouted back.

"Fine! But I aint liking this and I don't you" Raph hissed pointing at Electra again.

"Mikey,Don, lets go we are getting out of here!" Leo yelled to his brothers. "Right behind you dude" Mikey yelled following his brothers.

As the turtles and Electra were running from rooftop to rooftop, Electra let out a painful scream and looked down to see an arrow sticking out of her side. She dropped down to one knee clutching her side. Leo and Don rushed over to check her wound and Don looked up at Leo,

"We got to get her back to the lair so I get this arrow out of her, it doesn't look like a poison arrow but she still needs help" Don stated to his older brother.

"Fine, we take her to the lair and see what we can do." Leo stated. He crouched down and picked up Electra bridal style and the turtles made their way back to the lair.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for no updating sooner, give me some reviews and tell me what you think of the story so far, what would u like to see more of and what could be better, any review is welcome and i will be thankful for them.

________________________________________________________________________

**Sewers**

As the turtles made their way back to the lair with Electra, they all couldn't help but notice that she was looking worse every second. Finally they reached the entrance to the lair and Donatello put in the security to to allow the hidden entrance to open. Once inside Leonardo put Electra on the operating table so that Donatello could exam her.

"So how is she?" Leo asked as Donny was finished checking her wounds.

"It appears that I was wrong when I said that he arrow that hit her was not poisoned, However we got her here in time so I will be able to come up with a cure in a hour" Donny said.

"What do we do when she wakes up, I mean she probably will not like the idea of staying here for a while" Mikey stated.

"We will deal with that issue when it comes, but for right now I think everyone could use a good night sleep." Leo replied.

"Sounds good to me, I'll see ya'll in the morning." Raph said before turning and and walking towards the door to his room. Right before he walked in her turned back and looked to Leo and said "hey Leo, you gonna tell Master Splinter what happen tonight?"

"No, I'll tell him in th morning, good night Raph." Leo said to his younger brother.

"Night" Raph replied and walked into his room and shut the door.

The next morning all the turtle with the exception of Leo was in the living room waiting for Leo to come out after talking with Master Splinter on the previous night's battle as well as inform him on the female assassin that was laying in the infirmary. After a few minutes Leo walked out followed by Splinter.

"While she is here, you are all to be on your best behaviour" Splinter said while giving a glance at Raphael."She help you all to escape so we are in her debt and I expect you tour to treat her with respect" Splinter finished.

"Yes, Master Splinter" all four of them said at the same time.

"Good there will be no practice today, You all deserve a day off after last night's events, Besides I want to watch the rest of my stories and they start in ten minutes" Splinter said chuckling.

After Splinter walked away the four brothers walked into the infirmary to see how their patient was doing. After looking over Electra's wounds Donatello decided that it was ok to move her to a more comfortable location.

"Go ahead and put her in my room and I will take the couch for the next few days" Leo stated.

Raph picked Electra up and carried her to Leo's room and gently laid her down on his bed. After walking back to the living room where his brothers were waiting he decided to ask what everyone was already thinking.

"So, what do you think she will do when she comes to?" Raph asked.

"Well since she did save us I don't think that we have to worry about her turning us over to shredder or killing us in our sleep" Leo answered.

"I think she should stay here" Mikey chipped in.

"Whatever we decide we should make it fast because the cure I made for her should be finished destroying the poison and she should be back on her feet in a day or so" Donny told them.

"We watch over her in shifts until she wakes up, Raph you take the first shift." Leo ordered.

"Yea, Yea, Whatever" Raph agreed, but not to willingly.

A few hours later Electra woke up in a room that she was not familiar with. The first thing that she notice was all the pictures of Japan on the wall as well as different types of weapons. It was dark in the room but she was able to make out a figure asleep in the chair in the opposite corner of the room. She decided it was now or never to attempt to get out of where ever she was even though she had not a clue where she was. She quietly got out of be and made her way to the door. What she did not know was the the figure was fully aware of what she was doing.

"Going somewhere?" asked the the turtle.

"Yes, I think it is time for me to leave." Electra replied.

"Don says that you are not in any shape to do much movement for a few days." the turtle said.

"Why is that?" Electra asked.

"You were poisoned, Donny gave you the cure but you will still need to rest a few days before you are back at full strength as well as give your wound time to heal." the turtle answered.

"Very well, and thank you for saving my life, I guess we are even, who are you by the way?" Electra said.

"My name is Leonardo but you can call me Leo if you like, and you are?" Leo told her.

"My name is Electra?" she answered.

"Why did you try to kill us and who exactly are you?" Leo asked. He wanted to know everything he could about her to determine if she was a threat to his family. Even though he had his doubts that she would try to kill them again he had to be sure.

"Fair enough, I am an assassin for hire. I was paid by a man Named Oruku Saki to kill four mutants, I was given information where to find you and you know the rest" Electra told him.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Leo asked.

"I don't know, I do know that I to get back at that bastard for tricking me!" Electra hissed.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you need, this will be your room for the time that you are here, now I think I will introduce you to my brothers." Leo told her.

Leo led Electra down stairs to the living room where there were three other turtles and a giant rat waiting to meet her. She hadn't even said a word yet when the one in the orange mask walked up to her with a big goofy grin. Electra couldn't help but smile at his good nature.

"Hey babe, the name is Michelangelo but you can call me Mikey!" Mikey said shaking her hand. Next the one wearing purple walked up and introduced himself.

"I'm Donetello but you can call me Don or Donny." Donetello told her. Finally the last turtle walked up to her and shook her hand.

"Raphael or Raph." Raph introduced himself.

"This is Master Splinter: Leo said as he introduced her to his father figure.

"It is an honor to meet you Electra, I thank you for aiding in my son's rescue. Do not worry you are safe here and my family and I harbour no hard feelings about the events leading up to today. You are our honored guest." Splinter told her.

After introductions Splinter thought it would do Electra good to know the origins of his family so he told her of how his master came to New York and how they became who they are today. After the conversation Master Splinter excused himself to go to his room and rest for the rest of the night, by then it was already close to 9pm.

Don went back to his lab to finish an invention that he had started on while Leo went to practice in the dojo, leaving Electra alone with Raph and Mikey. Mikey decided that he would play Mortal Kombat again to avenge his loss to Raph the day before.

"Raph, you want to play?" Mikey asked.

"Sure why not" Raph answered.

Electra sat and watched the two brothers interact with each other and it amazed her how much they were like any other human. For the first time in a long time she felt relaxed, she was brought out of her thoughts by Mikey yelling about beating Raph when he turned his attention towards her.

"Hey, Electra, wanna give it a go, see if you can beat the king of video games?" Mikey teased.

Electra smiled and agreed "sure, I'll try my best but video games are not my strong point". After about three fights Electra decided that she would like to know more about what they did when they were not out fighting crime or the Foot. Electra made her way to the dojo to find Leonardo going through an advanced kata with his swords. She sat there and watched for a minute not letting him know she was there but he already knew she was there.

"You plan on standing there all night watching?" Leo asked.

"No, I thought I might see if you needed a sparing partner" Electra replied.

She walked over to where he was at and got in a fighting stance. Leo smiled and decided that he would not go full out since she was still recovering from her wound. He sheathed his swords and got into his fighting stance. He waited for her to make the first move and it didn't take long before she faked a punch then threw a roundhouse kick to his head. Leo moved out of the way and countered with a leg sweep that caught her by surprise, sending her to the ground but she recovered quickly and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that forced Leo to do little more than defend himself. After about ten minutes of sparing Leo saw his opening and side stepped her back fist and grabbed her arm and flipped her over onto the ground stopping his punch just inches from her head.

"Good match, you did very well" Leo told her.

"thanks, can I ask you something if you don't mind" Electra asked.

"Sure" Leo answered.

"Why does the Shredder want all of you dead so bad?" Electra asked.

"He wanted me to join him and I refused, since we did not join him he considered us the enemy form then on, plus him killing Master Splinter's sensei didn't help either" Leo explain to her.

" I'm really sorry for what I did, I didn't know that you were good guys, It was just supposed to be another mission" Electra started but was stopped.

"Its ok, we already forgive you" Leo told her.

Electra noticed a scar on Leo's side and wandered where it came from. "Where did you get that scar on your side from" Electra asked.

"Listen why don't you go see if Donny needs any help, I am about to go get a shower." Leo bowed to her and walked away. Electra was puzzled by this and decided to ask Donny about the scar.

"Hey babe, you want to play again?" Mikey asked looking back from his game.

"No thank you, I just got to ask Donny something" Electra said walking towards Don's lab. She knocked on the door and Don opened it.

"Hey, Electra, what's up?" Donny asked.

"Can I ask you something?" Electra replied. "Sure, come on" Donny told her and let her in. "So what is it you want to know?" Donny asked.

"Well I was wandering about the scar on Leo's side, where did it come from." Electra asked.

"Did you ask Leo this?" Donny said.

"No"

"Well, about five years ago Leo was ambushed by the Shredder and his Elite Guard, they nearly killed him and threw him through a friend of ours window. It took a while for Leo to recover from that wound." Donny explained to her.

"SO that is why he didn't tell me, I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked him that" Electra said.

"Don't sweat it, Leo knows you didn't mean anything by it" Donny said trying to reassure her.

"Thank you for telling me, If you all don't mind I think I am going to call it a night and turn in."Electra decided.

"Ok, good night. See you tomorrow" Donny said as she walked away to her room.

When Electra got to her room she laid down on the bed and thought of all that she had seen in this home today. She had never any brothers or sisters to play with when she was younger and it amazed her how these turtles could not only fight but be so gentle. Even after she had tried to kill them they had open their home to her as well as make sure she got well from her injuries. As Electra felt the sleep coming on her, her final thought before drifting off was that her life would never be the same again and she knew that these turtles and their father were going to remain a part of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Please send me some reviews on how you like the story, I would like to hear any suggestions or complaints it dont matter to me, thank you.

_______________________________________________________________________________

_**Foot Headquarters**_

"Have you found her?" Saki asked Hun.

"No master, my men are still looking everywhere but there is no trace of her." Hun answered Saki, Hun knew that his master would not except failure and was scared of what the punishment would be if his men did not find Electra.

Saki walked over to the table where Hun was sitting and in one quick movement raised his arms and drove them straight down, shattering the table. Saki then looked up at Hun"Find her now! And do not come back without her or you will take her place on the chopping block!"

"Yes master, it will be done" Hun said as he bowed and quickly made his way out the door.

Saki returned to where he had been sitting and ordered his Elite Guard into the room.

"Yes, master?" one of the Elites asked.

"Electra is with to dam turtles, I want them drawn out and captured....alive, I want to personally destroy them myself, find them and bring them to me, use Hun's men as bait and bring the turtles to me" Saki ordered.

Yes master, It will be done." the Elite said. With that the Elites bowed and in their traditional exit a puff of smoke appeared and they were gone, leaving Saki sitting there alone.

_**Back in the sewers**_

It had been a little over two weeks since Electra was taken to the turtle's lair and she was finally able to have her stitches removed and decided that today she was going to do some weapons sparing with the turtles during their morning practice. She was grateful to the turtles for bringing her sais with them the night that she was injured. She wanted desperately to get back into shape after doing no exercises for two weeks.

Splinter was over seeing the sparing matches and decided to give Electra her chance and partnered her with Raphael for her first match. Since both were very well trained with the sai he thought it would do good for both of them to test their skills against each other. Raphael and Electra circled each other waiting for the other to make the first move while everyone else watched from the sidelines.

"So are you any good with those things?" Raph teased her, trying to break her concentration.

"Yes, as I recall I whipped you that night on the roof" Electra retorted

"Hmp, you got lucky babe, now I am going to teach you a lesson" Raph hissed and ran at Electra.

The match went on for a few minutes. Raph used his strength to force ELectra to do nothing more than defend herself. Raph saw an opening and faked a kick to the side and came over the top to land a clean punch to Electra's chest. It was not hard enough to hurt her but it was enough to knock her off balance. Raph followed up his attack with a leg sweep attempting to knock her down but Electra was to quick and flipped over him and sent a good side kick to his shell making Raph fall face first on the ground while Electra jumped on his shell with her sai pointing at his throat. Winner, Electra.

"Lucky move" Raph mumbled as he got up.

"Aww, coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment" Electra teased him back.

"Leonardo, you will face Electra now" Splinter ordered. Leonardo bowed to his Sensei and made his way to the center of the mats to face Electra. Each of them circled each other just as her and Raph did but this time Electra tried to catch him off guard by running at him and throwing one of her sais then following that up with a punch aimed at his head.

Leonardo simply sidestepped the sai being thrown at him and caught Electra's fist and flipped her onto her back. Electra rolled out of the way before Leo could get his sword down to her neck and got back to her feet. This time Leo was the one to attack and unleashed a series of strikes forcing Electra to move back. She surprised him with a front kick to his midsection and he stumbled back creating some space between them. Electra went on the attack again by using her smaller frame and speed to get underneath his defences but he was well aware of what she was doing and was baiting her to go for it. When Electra thought she had him where she wanted she went for an uppercut with her said only to be grabbed by Leo as he rolled onto his back and flipped her over him. Electra landed on her back and before she could recover Leo flipped on top of her with his sword pointed at her Leonardo.

"Good match" Leo said calmly.

"Thanks, I guess I need to practice alittle more, I still ain't back at top form" Electra replied. Taking the hand that was offered to her to help her off the ground.

"That is enough for today, you are dismissed my students" Splinter said and everyone bowed to Splinter then walked out of the dojo.

Mikey flopped down on the couch and started channel surfing until he came to a cartoon that he decided to watch. He seen Electra walking past him and decided to ask if she wanted to join him.

"Hey, Electra, you want to see how the Scooby Doo gang catches the ghost on this episode?" Mikey asked.

"No thanks Mikey, I think I'm going to take a shower then maybe read a book" Electra told him. Mikey just shrugged his shoulders and went back to watching his show.

As Electra walked down the hall towards the bathroom she heard the water from the shower running and waited outside for whoever was in there to come out. When the door open Leo stepped out and seen Electra standing there, he gave her a smile then walked past her.

"I'm sorry about asking you about that scar" Electra told him,"Donatello told me what happen, again I'm sorry for bringing it up" Electra finished.

"Don't worry about it" Leo stated and continued on his way to his room and shut the door.

_Dam, does that guy have a soft side at all, I was just trying to be nice_ Electra thought to herself.

Later that day Electra went shopping for food and other things so that she would not feel like she was not contributing or helping out. She was gone for about three hours and when she came back home she wanted to give them all something to say thank you.

"I'm back" Electra said to anybody that could hear her.

"Welcome back, Miss Electra" Splinter said

"Thanks where is everyone?" She asked.

"I'm right here" Mikey said walking over to her and looking through the bag of goodies.

"Hey, no peeking" Electra teased, swatting his hand away from the bag. Raph and Donny both walked in as curiosity got the best of them.

"What's with this stuff?" Raph asked looking at all the vegetables in the bag.

"You all need some vegetables not just pizza for a change, plus I got each of you something as my way of saying thank you for helping me out, its not everyday that someone helps me" she said pulling one bag to the side.

She pulled a set of DvDs from the bag and gave them to Mikey,"Here, these are for you, its the first six seasons of _Family Guy._" "Thanks babe" Mikey said hugging her then running over to the tv and putting one of the disc in.

"Raph I got you this" she said handing him a stack of heavy metal CDs.

"Thanks, you know you aint so bad after all." Raph teased. "thanks, neither are you" she teased right back.

"Donny I got you this" she stated handing him a couple of books on the universe and other areas of science.

"Thank you, I love reading about black holes and other galaxies" Donny said with clear excitement in his voice.

"Where's Leo" Electra asked.

"In the dojo I think" Raph told her.

"Thanks, I got him a gift to" _maybe he won't be such a hardass after I give this to him _she thought to herself as she walked towards the dojo. Sure enough there he was sitting in the middle of the room with a bunch of candles lit, in meditation. She walked over to him and set down in front of him, looking at him, wandering what he could be thinking about.

"Is there something you want Electra?" Leo asked, eyes still closed.

_Dam, how does he do that?_ She thought as she pulled he gift out of the bag.

" I got you this, I hope you like it? Its my way of saying thank you for all that you did for me" Electra told him as she placed the gift in front of him. Leo opened his eyes and looked down to see a Japanese painting of ninjas in battle.

"Thank you, it is very beautiful, and I'm sorry for acting rude towards you, it was never my intention." Leo answered.

"So, you up for another sparing match?" Electra challenged.

Leo looked up at her as she got to her feet and smiled. "Sure, I will go alittle easier on you this time" he said, getting to his feet. Electra just smirked as she walked about ten feet from him and pulled out her sais and waited. Leo got up and stepped in front of her and drew his swords from their sheaths.

He surprised her as the attacked with speed and strength sending her back to the wall but she moved out of the way before the sword hit where she had been a second earlier. This time she went on the offensive and landed a good kick to his chest making him fall back but he did a hand spring and quickly recovered and charged her. The battle went on for a few more minutes until Leo was able to strike one of Electra's wrist, making her drop her sai and followed that attack up with a kick to her stomach sending her to the wall and he was quickly on her and pinned her to the wall with his katana pointed at her neck once again. Their faces were only inches apart. Leo was able to feel her breath on his face and he wanted so badly to kiss her right then.

Electra was breathing hard but was excited at the same time. She thought that Leo was going to kiss her but he suddenly backed away from her and bowed to her.

"You did well" was all that Leo said as he walked away from her and went to his room, leaving Electra alone with her thoughts. When Leo got to his room he set down on his bed and started rubbing his head, _stupid, stupid, stupid _Leo thought to himself, _I can't believe that I am falling for someone that tried to kill me a few weeks ago. _He decided to lay down and rest. As he welcome the darkness he couldn't help but think of the Lady assassin that he had grown romantic feelings for.

Electra made her way to her room and laid back on her bed thinking about what almost happen back in the dojo. _I can't believe that I am falling for a turtle, I'm an assassin, I have never acted this way, but I have to admit he is kind of cute, _Electra thought to herself as she looked over at the clock. It was 10:00pm and she decided to go ahead and call it a night, she wasn't really tired but she could use the extra rest she reasoned to herself. As she was starting to fall alseep she couldn't help but think back on what happen in the dojo earlier, I almost kissed him she thought as her world went black and she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating sooner my Internet was down, please give me some reviews and tell me what u think.

______________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 6

The next morning Leo awoke and still had the memories of what almost happen the night before fresh in his mind. He decided that eh would do some katas to take his mind off it, so he slipped on his headband and strapped his swords to his shell and made his way to the dojo. When he go there he noticed that Master Splinter was already there as if he were waiting for him. Leo bowed then entered the dojo and approached his sensei.

"I been waiting to speak to you alone my son" Splinter told his son.

"What is it master?" Leo asked.

"You seem troubled, I was hoping that you would tell me to get whatever burden you are carrying off your chest." Splinter said.

"It's nothing master" Leo lied. Splinter knew his son was not being truthful and decided he would try to get his son to open up one last time.

"Is Electra the reason that you are troubled?" he asked.

"No master, it has nothing to do with her" Leo lied again hoping his master didn't notice the change in his voice, but he did. Splinter decided not to pry any further but he knew that their guest had an emotional impact on his eldest son.

"Very well my son, I will leave you to do your morning warm ups." Splinter sighed as he got up and bowed. Leo returned the guester and started his katas, trying to get Electra off his mind.

As Raph was making his way from his room to the kitchen he passed the bathroom and did a double take as he noticed Electra walking out looking like she hadn't slept in days.

"You look like shit, girl" Raph said.

"Gee, Thanks" Electra sighed, rolling her eyes as she walked to the kitchen beside him.

"Rough night?" Mikey asked as he noticed his brother and Electra walking in.

"Yea kinda, I couldn't get any sleep, I had a lot of things on my mind all night." Electra explained.

"Hey Donny, Get your shell in here we're starving and it's your turn to cook!" Raph shouted.

"I'm coming keep your shell on" Donny said as he walked in and went to the cabinets and pulled out some condiments and started on breakfast.

"Where's Leonardo?" Electra asked. Donny looked at her, "probably in the dojo, he's always in there at this time of the morning".

"I'll go get him" she told them as she got up and walked out of the kitchen towards the dojo. _Why am I so nervous?_ She asked herself. When she got to the entrance of the dojo she watched him as he went through a very advanced kata, _he is cute but it could never work out, I mean I'm human and he is a turtle, plus he is a ninja and I am nothing more than an assassin_. She reasoned with herself.

"Breakfast is ready" she smiled as she walked up to him.

"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute" Leo said returning the smile. He decided that he should talk then and there about what happen the night before.

"Listen Electra, I'm sorry about last night, I-" Leo started but she cut him off. "I understand don't worry about it."she finished.

"No, I need to say this, It was wrong, I knew better, I am sure you have some guy waiting for you when you leave here, I want us to remain friends" Leo told her.

"I would like that, and thank you for being there for me" she said smiling. As they walked out of the dojo together.

_**Topside**_

"Did you find any trace of her?" Hun asked his purple dragons.

"No, we looked everywhere, it's like she just vanished" one of his men said.

"The master will not except failure, she is with those freaks! Find them and you will find her, now go!" Hun yelled to his men. As his men left Hun reported in to his master.

"Master, we have information that Electra is helping the turtles" Hun lied, he didn't want the Shredder blaming him for failure so he made up some information to by some time.

"Set a trap for those turtles and that will bring them out of hiding, when you have my Elite will take care of them, I want her brought to me alive, I wish to kill her myself." Shredder ordered.

"Yes, Master it will be done." Hun replied, relieved that his master was not going to punish him. After reporting his gathered his men to plan a trap to lure the turtles from hiding.

_**Back in the lair**_

Mikey was wandering if he was alone when he thought that Electra was very attractive and being Mikey he decided to ask his brothers, the problem was it was not done discretely

"So, are you all gay? Because I think Electra is hot and none of you have said anything about her since she got here." Mikey teased.

Everyone looked at him and Raph wanted so bad to slap his younger brother in the head but he knew this would only lead to trouble and a fight so he let it go. Donny sighed looking to his younger brother and decided to end this before it got started.

"Mikey, we are supposed to be on our best behaviour remember, you can't just walk up to her and tell her she is hot." Donny told him.

"Why not?" Mikey asked.

"Because it is rude" Donny explained.

"Besides what would she want with a turtle when she could have any guy she wanted up top" Raph added.

"I don't know about you guys but I think she digs me, besides I'm one sexy turtle if I do say so myself" Mikey laughed as he was flexing his biceps.

The three brothers stopped the conversation as Electra walked into the living room and flopping down beside Raph. She looked at each of them and noticed that they were not looking her in the face.

"Ok, what did you do?" Electra asked.

"Nothing, we were just having an innocent discussion, that's all" Mikey said in a voice that Electra knew instantly he was not telling the truth..

"Suurree" Electra said with sarcasm.

"Honest!" Mikey begged.

Electra just shook her head and got up and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?" Raph asked.

"I'm just going to go for a little run, I will return in a few hours" Electra told them.

"Ok, Hey, if you see Leo tell him to bring back something to eat" Mikey said.

"You got it, later" Electra waved and walked out the door.

"She totally digs me" Mikey said laying back against the couch smiling, Raph just moaned and threw a pillow at his younger brother.

_**On the rooftops**_

Leo was sitting on top of April's store watching the sunset when he heard the sound of footsteps behind him. He smiled as he recognized who had come to see him.

"You got to work on your stealth more if you plan on sneaking up a ninja, Electra" Leo smirked turning his back to face her. Electra smiled as she walked up to him and set down beside him tow watch the sunset with him.

"So this is what you do when you are not in the dojo training" she said smiling.

"I have been watching the sunset from here for years, I come here to get away when I need a quiet place to think" Leo said looking straight ahead.

Electra looked at him and knew deep down inside her that she was starting to develop strong feelings for him. She turned her head and watched the sun go down debating weather to act on her feelings or just bury them. They sat there for what seemed like an eternity before Leo got up and offered his hand to her to assist her to her feet.

"We should get home before Donny starts to worry" Leo told her as he helped her. Electra could see the desire in his eye as he looked at her. She was hesitant to let his hand go but he saw the conflict in her eyes as well and pulled his form her grasp.

"We should go" he said as he turned to leave, he made it about a step when Electra grabbed his arm and turned him around to face her and crushed her lips to his. Leo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his chest as he deepened the kiss. Electra wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down close to hers. After a few minutes they backed away from each other catching their breaths.

"We should get home before your brothers start to look for us" Electra said calm and collected. Leo nodded and followed her down the fire escape

Unknown to them they were being watched by one of the Elite guard and he left quickly to report what he had observed between the turtle leader and the female assassin.

_**Back in the lair**_

As Leonardo and Electra walked in they noticed the other three brothers all engaged in a royal rumble on the living room floor. Master Splinter just sitting on the couch watching the news.

"What's going on in here?" Leo asked.

"Kids" was all Splinter said as he stopped channel surfing to retire to his room from all the noise. As Splinter walked away the three brothers noticed that Leonardo and Electra were back and all of them immediately stopped fighting and looked at them with sheepish grins on their faces.

"Hey guys, umm, how long you been standing there?" Mikey asked. Getting to his feet followed by Raph and Donny.

"A while, what started this one, and please don't let it be something stupid" Leo asked.

"It wasn't stupid!" Mikey yelled.

"O really?" Leo asked surprised.

"Yea, I said that girls find that a funny guy is cuter, then Raph got mad and said that girl think that a strong guy is more sexy, and Donny said that brains is what turns on most women and you know, one thing kinda led to another and we got into a fight" Mikey said honestly.

"O, here I was thinking it wasn't something stupid." Leo sighed as we walked into the kitchen. Electra looked at the brothers and smiled then winked to them as she walked away, following Leo into the kitchen.

"See, I told you she totally digs me!" Mikey said as his brothers jumped on him and started the rumble again.

In the kitchen Leonardo had began making tea and offered her a cup After placing the cup in front of her he sat down on the other side of the table looking at her.

"Thank you" Electra said as she sipped her cup of tea.

"Your welcome, so what do we do now?" Leo asked her.

"I don't know, I need some time to think" she told him, Leo knew how she felt and he knew all he could do was give her time, there was a lot to think about, he had a lot to think about himself. He wandered what he would tell Splinter even though he had his suspicions that his father already knew that he had feeling for Electra, he also wandered what his brothers would say, but this could wait till later.

"I am going to take a shower and then call it a night, see you in the morning Leo" Electra said getting up and putting her cup in the sink then walking to the bathroom and shutting the door, Leaving Leonardo alone in the kitchen with his thoughts.

_**Foot Headquarters**_

"Report" Saki commanded this Elite.

"Master, I searched the roofs for the assassin and the turtles as you requested" the Elite told his master.

"And" Saki said.

"I found one of them and watched him for sometime, After a while the female assassin joined him. Master I think that the leader of the turtles and the assassin are involved." he told Saki.

"Why do you think this" Saki asked.

"Because master, I witnessed them kissing" the Elite said with his head bowed to his master.

Saki pondered this information before smiling, "very good, this information will be most valuable to me, go assemble the rest of you men I have a mission for you to do"

"Yes master" the Elite bowed then left.

Saki sat there and thought about that the Elite had told him about Electra and the turtle leader.

"So Leonardo, you do have a weakness after all" Saki said smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_**In the turtle's lair**_

Over the next few days Leonardo and Electra kept their distance from each other since they both wanted time to sort out what they were feeling. Luckily for them Leo's brothers were not aware of what was going on between them, however, each of them was starting to grow affection towards Electra themselves and would constantly try to get her to notice them.

"I'm telling you, she totally digs me!" Mikey told his brothers.

"In your dreams shell for brains, she totally thinks I'm the most handsome" Raph came back.

"Guys, I hope you know that most women per a man that has high intelligence, that being said, she is more attracted to me!" Donny added.

"What are you guys fighting about?" Leo asked as he walked into the living room where his younger siblings were argueing.

"Leo, dude, I'm glad your here! Tell these guys that Electra likes me!" Mikey said point to himself. Leo didn't want to deal with this right now and it was disheating to know that his brothers also had feeling for Electra.

"Why don't you guys just ask her who she likes and be done with it" Leo told his younger brothers. Each of them looked at each other and they all shrugged. Leo just sighed and started to walk away when Raph stopped him.

"So fearless leader, how do you feel about her?" Raph asked.

"It's none of your business, If she likes anyone of us she will let you know, until then just let it go" Leonardo hissed. He looked at each of his brothers then sighed and walked up the stairs to his room and shut the door.

Electra was in dojo but could hear every word that was being said. _I need to leave before I cause a rift between them_ Electra thought to herself. She went through some more katas and felt that she was back at top form when she heard someone walk into the dojo behind her. Electra turned around and was not surprised to find Leo standing against the wall.

"So, how much of my brother's quarrel did you hear?" Leo asked pushing himself off the wall and walking towards her.

"Not much, just from _she thinks I'm the cutest_ till the end" Electra said smirking. She couldn't help but find it a little funny that each of them had a crush on her, it was not everyday that she was the center of attention.

"So, what are you doing in here at this hour?" Electra asked, walking up to him.

"Couldn't sleep, I just thought I would come in here and get some practice in" Leo told her as he walked over to the practice weapons rack and grabbed a practice sword and walked back to where she was standing..

"Up for some sparing?" Leonardo asked her.

"Is that a challenge?" Electra asked him back.

"More of an invitation" Leonardo replied, standing straight in front of her.

Electra cocked and eyebrow and quickly struck at him with her sai. Leonardo side stepped the strike and struck at her side with the sword but she was to quick and did a no handed cartwheel to put some space between them. The two combatants circled each other until Leonardo came at her and slashed his sword at her, Electra dodged the attack and struck him with a kick to his side making him off balance and then sweeped his legs from under him. As Electra tried to pin him to the ground Leonardo grabbed her by the arm and slung her over him making her land on her back. He quickly got back to his feet in time to turn and see Electra get back to hers and make a quick strike at his midsection only to see him flip over her and land behind her before sending a kick to her back. Electra fell face first on the floor and before she could recover she felt the sword at the back of her neck.

"Looks like I win again" Leo said smiling.

"I have to work on a few things I guess" Electra said, accepting the hand that was offered to her. When she got back to her feet she couldn't help but notice how close they were to each other. She didn't know why she did it but before she could stop herself she leaned into him and kissed him on the lips. Leo was surprised but it didn't take long for the shock to wear off and he deepen the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds before they parted.

"I need to go, I have to think about this" Electra said walking out of the dojo and into her temporary room.

As Leo watched her go he couldn't help but think that he was falling in love with her. He decided to go through a few more katas and then he would have a long talk with her and finally set the record straight.

_**Foot Headquarters**_

"Enter" Saki commanded.

The Elite Guard walked into the room and bowed to their master. "Everything has been set into motion master" One of the Elites told Saki.

"Good, now prepare, tomorrow night we put our plan into action" Saki said.

The Elite Guard bowed then left Saki alone in his dojo.

"I am going to enjoy watching those freaks beg for their lives before I kill them one by one" Saki said to himself as he walked over to where he kept his battle armour and took out a sword and began practicing.

_**Back In the Lair**_

.

Electra sat on her bed thinking about what she should do. On one hand she thought she should leave to keep the peace, she didn't know how the others would take it when they found out that she liked Leonardo. On the other hand she didn't want to leave without give Leo an explanation, that would have been cowardly and she was no coward. She also knew the other reason she didn't want to leave, She had fallen for Leo and it would break her heart to leave, even if it was for the better good. She just didn't know what to do. While sitting there she heard her door open and saw Leo standing there looking at her.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yes, Please do, I think we need to talk" Electra replied.

Leo walked in and shut the door behind him. He sat down on the bed and looked at her, really looked at her. She was very beautiful, he had always thought so but looking at her now he couldn't help but feel the desire to kiss her. His honor would not allow him to make the first move without knowing that she wanted him to so he just sat there and waited for her to say whatever it was that she wanted to get off her chest.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Leo asked trying to break the ice even though he already knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Leo, how do you feel about me?" she asked. Leo was taken back by her question, he really wasn't expecting that question and it took him a second to respond.

"Well, I think that you are an amazing warrior. You are very passionate, and I see much honor in you" Leo stated honestly.

"That is not what I meant" she told him. He knew what she meant when she asked but he was afraid to tell her, he didn't know why he was but he was.

"I really care about you, I have never met anyone like you. You don't run at the sight of me or my brothers, you accepted my me and my family for who we are. More importantly you gave me a peace of humanity that I thought never possible" Leo told her.

"What peace is that?" Electra asked him, tears forming in her eyes. Leo wiped away the tears with his hand and cupped her cheek and made her look up at him.

"You gave me love, for the first time in my life I have someone to love that is not my brother or father, or even a friend, I find that I can be myself around you and not be the fearless leader that my brothers call me or the perfect student that my father wants me to be. I can just be me and know that someone like me for me and not for my abilities or my looks, you looked past my appearance and looked at what I am inside" by this time Leo was on the verge of tears as he continued," I love you and there is nothing I wouldn't do to keep you safe or make you happy" he finished.

Electra looked up at him again and smiled,"You have been nothing but wonderful towards me and when I look at you I don't see a turtle, I see a warrior who wold give anything to keep those he loves safe from harm."

Electra positioned herself in his lap and kissed his lips. Leonardo wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down with him as he laid back on her bed. As he kissed her he let his hands move under the back of her shirt and started rubbing all over her back. Electra broke the kiss and smiled as she sat up and pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. Leo undid his weapons Belt and laid his katanas next to the bed. He rolled her over and got on top of her as she undid her pants and slid them off and tossed them to the floor as well. After a moment Electra grabbed Leo and rolled him back onto his shell again. Straddling him, she removed her bra and leaned down to kiss him once more.

Down stairs Mikey, Donny, and Raph were involved in a game of cards when they decided to ask Electra if she wanted to play.

"She said she was going to the dojo to do a few katas, so that is probably where she is at" Raph said to Donny as Donny made his way to the dojo. When he got there he looked inside and seen it was empty.

"She's not in there" Donny said to raph.

"Check upstairs she might be in the bathroom or in her room reading, and ask Leo if he would like to play" Mikey told him.

"Ok" Donny said as he walked up stairs to find Electra and Leo. Once he got to the top he noticed the door to the bathroom was open and nobody was in there, so he decided to check on Leo and see if he wanted to play. When he got to his room he knocked on the door but received no answer, Donny looked inside and saw Leo's room was empty. _Hmm, I wander where Leo is, probably on another run_ Donny said to himself as he approached Electra's room. When he got to her door he heard noises coming from inside and decided to peak in to make sure she was ok. He cracked the door open just a little bit and what he saw took his breath away. He stared wide eyed as he saw Electra sitting on top of Leo with not clothes on, thank God there was a sheet over her waist obstructing his view or he would have got more than he wanted to see. Donny instantly shut the door and made his way back down to where Mikey and Raph were waiting.

"So did you tell them?" Raph asked.

"Not exactly, umm, guys there is something I think you both should know" Donny said to his brothers.

"What is it bro" Mikey asked.

"I think I know who Electra likes" Donny said, still trying to get the images out of his head.

"Really, who?" Mikey asked, he was curious to find out if it was him she liked.

"Leo" was all Donny would say.

"How do you know?" Raph asked, he really did think Electra was hot and he wanted to make sure that Don wasn't messing with him.

"Well I don't think I should tell you how I know, I just know,ok?" Donny said.

"Hell No! I want to know how you know this" Raph yelled.

"Because I just walked in on Leo and Electra having sex!" Donny yelled.


	8. Chapter 8

Please read and review, all reviews are welcome

Chapter 8

_**In the Lair**_

"You did what?!!!" Raph asked, even though he heard, he just didn't want to believe it.

"I said I-"Don started but was cut off by Raph again.

"I heard what you said, I just can't believe she went for him, I mean out of all of us, why him?!" Raph fumed.

"Are you sure Donny? I mean how do you know they were doing it?" Mikey asked.

"Well, I saw her on top of him with no clothes on, how is that?" Don told them, clearly being sarcastic.

"So, what do we do now?" Mikey asked his brothers.

"We confront them when they come down" Raph suggested.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it was her choice, who are we to decide who she can choose" Don countered. He didn't like the idea of embarrassing his brother and Electra.

"Your right Don, I just don't get what she sees in him" Raph admitted.

"Well they are both warriors, and do you notice how they act towards each other, I mean I kinda had a feeling they liked each other but I never guessed that much" Mikey said and started giggling. He just couldn't get the image of Leo and Electra out of his head.

"Well I am going to enjoy teasing them at least, I mean if she is going to be a part of our friend she might as well get used to it" Raph smiled, "besides, I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Leo deserves her".

"Yea your right Raph, But man, I wish I could have just hit it one—OW!" Mikey hollered as Raph and Donny both hit him in back of the head.

Upstairs in Leonardo's room, Leo was laying in bed next to Electra just watching her sleep. _God she is beautiful _he thought to himself. Electra awoke to find Leo just watching her and it brought a smile to her face. She leaned over and kissed him on the lips then sat up and pulled the sheets around her so that it covered her chest.

"So why were you staring at me and how long were you doing it?" Electra asked slyly.

Leo smiled and answered "about fifteen minutes and the reason is you are just so beautiful and I didn't want to wake you" leaning down to kiss her again. After a few minutes of making out Leo got out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen while Electra got up and went to take her a hot shower. As Leo walked into the kitchen he was met by his brothers, all of which had big grins on their faces, and he knew instantly that he was busted but try to play it off.

"So, what were you and Electra talking about up in your room for so long?" Mikey asked, trying not to smile. Raph and Donny both were letting little giggles out at their older brother's expense.

"None of your business" Leo said quickly "So any leads on what the Shredder is up to?" Leo added trying his best to change the subject.

"No, so was it everything we all dreamed it would be like?" Raph asked smiling wickedly. By this time Mikey and Donny both were laughing and Leo just wanted to die due to the embarrassment.

"How did you find out?" Leo asked. Raph and Mikey both pointed to Don.

"Well Leo, we were playing a game and I decided to see if you and Electra wanted to play so I went to her room and I peaked inside and saw you " Donny told him. Leo just sighed and looked towards Master Splinter's room.

"Does master know yet?" Leo asked his brothers. Each of them shook their heads and told him that they didn't feel that it was their place to tell him.

"I guess I should go tell him and see what punishment he will give me" Leo told his brothers, sounding defeated.

"Come on bro, I sure Master Splinter will understand" Raph said putting his arm around Leo's shoulder, trying to give him some encouragement.

"Maybe" Leo sighed and headed to his master's room. When he got there he knocked and waited for permission to enter then closed the door behind him.

"What is it you wish to discuss with me, my son?" Splinter asked his son but he already had a feeling where this was going.

"Master, I have done something that might have been a mistake" Leo told his father.

"And what mistake is this" Splinter asked.

"Father, I did something with Electra, I know I shouldn't have but I—" Leo started but his father put his hand up to silence him. Leo waited and expected the worst, However, Splinter merely smiled and patted his son on the shoulder.

"My son, it is a blessing that you have found someone that loves you. It is not a mistake to be with someone that you care for, Do you care for her?" Splinter asked him.

"Yes father, I love her" Leo admitted. Splinter just smiled, It was truly a blessing that this woman came into their home and not only accepted them for who they were but had actually fell in love with one of them. Electra was able to look past his son's turtle form and love him for who is was.

"I give you my blessings my son, she is a great warrior and has much honor, I see much good in her and I hope that you have a long life together, I could not be more proud of you my son" Splinter told him.

"Thank you father" Leo said then bowed and exited the room only to be crashed into by his brother Raph who had a "told you so " look on his face.

"See I told you it would be ok" Raph said then patted his brother on the shoulder and walked over to where Mikey and Donny were watching the game.

Leo looked up in time to see Electra walking down the staircase and went to greet her and warn her about what had just happen and to prepare herself for some teasing that he knew his brothers would give her.

"How did they find out" Electra asked.

"Donny kinda caught us in the act" Leo told her.

"O" was all Electra could say, she was embarrassed but she didn't care what anyone else thought.

"I'm going to the dojo to practice a few katas, care to join me" Leo asked.

"I'm kinda tired, I think I will just watch the game with your bothers and let them get their teasing out of their system, besides you are the one responsible for making me tired" Electra said playfully and kissed him on the lips quickly. Leo walked to the dojo while Electra walked to where his brothers were and flopped on the couch beside Raph.

"So, who is winning?" she asked and waited for the teasing to start.

"Georgia Bulldogs are killing the Florida Gators 31-17 right now" Raph told her, "so, did you and Leo have a good sparing match in your room".

"Yea, who ended up on top as the winner?" Mikey added. Electra's face was turning red as she tried to live down the embarrassment.

"So, Donny did you enjoy the view you had" Electra asked turning the tables on them.

"Hu?" Don asked clearly shocked at what was coming out of her mouth.

"Yes, well I know you seen us, just know that you three will never have the time that Leo did" Electra said with a smirk and got up to join Leo in the dojo, leaving three very confused turtles behind.

"Aw man that sucks, Leo gets to have all the fun!!" Mikey said pouting as the three of them went back to watching the game.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review my story and tell me what you think

Chapter 9

_**Foot Head Quarters**_

Oruku Saki sat in his office going over business paperwork when one of his Elite Guard walked in and bowed before him. Saki bowed back and asked for his report.

"Master, everything is ready, we are now awaiting for your orders" the Elite said. Saki smiled wickedly and got up out of his chair and walked over to where his armor was hanging and turned back to his Elite.

"Get the men ready, we leave at once!" Saki ordered. The Elite bowed again and quickly left to gather the foot ninjas. Saki turned back to his armor smiling, thinking about how he was going to rid himself of the turtles once and for all.

After gathering his foot ninjas, the Shredder made his way across the city to a place where Hun and the Purple dragons were waiting. When the Shredder walked up to Hun, Hun bowed to his master.

"Master everything is in place, what is your command?" Hun asked.

"Hun, send your dragons, along with my ninja and capture the turtles friend, Miss April O'Neil, bring her to me and leave a message for the turtles to meet with me so we can finish this once and for all." Shredder ordered. Hun bowed and ordered his men and the ninjas to follow him to Aprils apartment.

_**April's Apartment**_

April was enjoying herself a nice hot batch after a long day in the Second Hand shop.

"This is the life, just lay here and soak all of the aches away" April said out loud to no one. April sat up quickly when she heard the sound of the window in her kitchen being broken as it hit the floor, she got out of the tub and quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, then walked out of her bedroom with her katana that she had been training with to investigate. When she got to the kitchen she was surrounded by dozens of foot ninjas as well as Hun.

"What do we have here? The turtles sweetheart, you are coming with us!" Hun shouted to April, April made a run for the door but was cut off by four ninjas, she tried to get the turtles on her shell cell but it was knocked out of her hand by another foot ninja. April turned and knocked out two ninjas advancing on her with her katana but she did not have time to notice another come up behind her and knock her over the head, making her world go black. April fell to the floor as her shell cell laid open next to her, Hun saw the shell cell and opened it so that the turtles would know that something was wrong and would come to investigate.

Grabbing April, Hun ordered the ninjas to wreck the place as a going away gift for the turtles. After the apartment was wrecked Hun took the note and pinned it to the wall with a knife so that it would be in plain sight when the turtles arrived.

_**The Lair**_

While Leo and Electra were sparing in the dojo, his shell cell started blinking, Leo waved to Electra to stop the match so that he could answer it.

"Hey April, what's up? April? April, you there?" Leo asked to anyone that was on the other end. After receiving no answer Leo got worried and knew that they had to go check on April to make sure she was all right.

Mike, Raph, and Don were sitting on the couch watching the last of the game when Leo and Electra walked in from the dojo and stepped right in front of the TV.

"Hey, Leo get your shell out of the way, we're trying to watch the game here" Raph told him.

"Guys, get your weapons, April might be in trouble" Leo ordered his brothers. Instantly, all three bothers jumped out of their seats and ran to their rooms to get their weapons. After meeting up with Leo at the door they all started to walk to the elevator, followed by Electra.

"Electra, you need to stay here, its to dangerous" Leo ordered.

"What, no way, I'm coming, I am responsible for all of this mess and I intend to set things right."Electra countered.

"Sorry but not this time, this is a trap that we are walking into and we all know it, if he get his hands on you he will kill you, I don't want that to happen, so I am not asking, I am tell you to stay here" Leo said with a little more authority in his voice.

"I'm sorry Leonardo, but I am coming and there is nothing you can do about it, I am just as good as warrior as you and I don't want to see you get hurt either, we are wasting time, now lets go!" Electra said.

"She's right bro, we are wasting time, April needs us and we don't need to be sitting here arguing" Mikey told his older brother. Leo sighed in defeat and looked to Electra "OK, lets go".

By the time they all got to April's apartment they knew something was very wrong. Seeing the broken window, all of them drew their weapons and made their way inside to see if April was ok. As they walked through the apartment they noticed how everything was destroyed and knew that this was the work of the Shredder.

"Man, it looks like a tornado hit this place" Mikey said.

"Leo, here, there is a note" Don said, pointing to the note left by Hun. Leo grabbed the knife and pulled it out of the wall, unfolding the note Leo read its contents out loud so that his brothers and Electra could hear.

_If you want to see your friend again you will meet me at the old steel mill outside of the city at 1am so that we can finally finish what we started, should you choose not to come then your friend's life is forfeit. I'll be waiting._

After reading the note Leo crumpled it up and threw it out the window. It was 11:30pm, they had plenty of time to get there but they all knew that when they got there that they would be seriously outnumbered. They were going to need some back up and decided to call Master Splinter and Casey for help.

_**The Steel Mill**_

The Shredder was waiting for his men that were watching April's apartment to report in and tell him when the turtles showed up. Soon after the two ninjas entered the mill and went straight to the Shredder and bowed.

"Master, they are on their way, they should be here within the hour" one of them said.

"Excellent, join the others, we shall be having company soon" Shredder said. Turning towards his prisoner, the Shredder walked up to her and grabbed her by the face forcing her to look at him. "After they get here, you will have the privilege of watching them all die, my dear" Shredder laughed, releasing her face and letting her head fall. April looked back up at him and smiled.

"When they get here the only thing that is going to happen is you are going to have your head cut off" April hissed, spitting in his face. The Shredder just laughed and walked away. April looked out at the sky and thought to her self _be careful guys_.

The turtles, Casey, Splinter, and Electra made their way to the mill and were about a quarter mile away when Leo turned back to his brothers.

"Alright does everyone know what the plan is?" Leo asked and all of them nodded. "Good, Mikey, you and Raph go that way and get in position, Don, you and Casey got that way, Master , you know what to do, Electra and I will go this way, now no one do anything till I give the signal got it" Leo said. Everyone split up and went their own way to get into position.

As Leo watched his family disperse he looked over at Electra and couldn't help but think of what it would be like without her in his life now. As they made their way to their position he knew that they would be very out numbered.

_Here goes nothing!!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Old Steel Mill**_

Mikey and Raph were making their way to their position while keeping an eye out for foot ninjas that might be hiding in the shadows. When they got to their position they hid so that they would not be seen and waited for the signal to attack. Mikey, being bored because he had to wait decided to ask Raph something that had been on his mind for a while.

"So, what do u think about Leo and Electra?" Mikey asked.

"Well, they seem like a perfect match, both are nothing but train-ahollics" Raph snorted.

"Yea but they seem happy together, Maybe she'll get Leo to lighten up a little?" Mikey teased.

"Yea, if anyone needed to get laid to relax a little it was him" Raph laughed. After having their little laugh they went back to being quiet, while praying that April was ok. This time it was Raph who broke the silence.

"I hope April is ok" Raph thought out loud.

"Don't worry bro, I'm sure she is ok, and this time we are gonna kick the shit out of the shredder" Mikey agreed.

"I swear if he hurt her we're gonna make him wish he had never been born!" Raph steamed.

Don and Casey were already in position waiting for Leo to give the signal, Don could make out his other two brothers in the shadows and was grateful that they had not run into any foot ninjas on the way. _So far so good_ Donny thought to himself as he and Casey waited. Don was looking down as he saw April being held captive, she looked unharmed for where he was sitting but he was anxious to get down there and make sure that his friend was indeed ok.

Leonardo and Electra made it to their position and Leo was also glad that none of his brother had ran into trouble getting into position. Leo looked at Electra and knew that if anything happen to her under his watch he would never forgive himself. He had to make sure that she stayed safe. From his spot Leo could clearly see that they were by far out numbered, not to mention that the Shredder was also down there as well. Leo also knew that before he went down there he had to tell Electra how he felt about her if he never go the chance to again.

Leo turned to Electra and took hold of her hand and lifted her head so that he could look into her eyes, "Promise me that you will stay by my side, I do not want to lose you"

"I promise, I do not want to lose you either, but I have to set things right and this is my chance" Electra said.

"Listen, I know I have not said this but I think now is as good as time as any, Electra I-I love you" Leo said blushing.

Electra just smiled and cupped his face with her free hand and kissed him. After a moment of passion she pulled back and looked at him, " I love you too".

"Now me must go and save your friend" Electra said calmly and collected.

"Yes, I know" Leo agreed. Leo gave the signal to his brothers and then he jumped down right in front of the Shredder and his men while Electra made her way behind the Shredders men to where April was being held.

The Shredder stood like a statue as the four turtles landed in front of him. Behind his mask he was smirking, _Finally it ends_ Shredder thought to himself. Leo and the other drew their weapons and waited for the Shredder to make the first move. Shredder just stood there for a moment, then it hit him and he asked the turtles;

"So where is your lover, Electra? Did she finally wise up and take off because she knew she was not getting paid or did she leave because you disgust her, I mean really how could she kiss a freak!" Shredder laughed, trying to get under the skin of the turtles.

"Its none of your concern Shredder, we are here now release April and let her go, this is between us!" Leo yelled to the Shredder.

"Very well she is of no importance to me, nothing more than bait" Shredder hissed at Leonardo. Then as his foot ninjas were about to cut her loose Shredder held up his hand to stop them.

"However, she has help you turtles foil my plans before, therefore she is also my enemy, I think that I will kill her now and make you all watch then kill the rest of you" Shredder said coldly. Before he could walk over to her Leonardo reached in his belt pouch and grabbed a handful of throwing stars and threw them at the Shredder, one hitting him in his arm that was unprotected by armour, which ended up drawing blood. Shredder hissed and grabbed his arm and turned back towards the turtles with hatred burning in his eyes.

"Kill them all, leave no one alive!!!" Shredder yelled to his men and they instantly charged the turtles.

Electra silently made her way to April and in one quick movement knocked out both guards that were holding her. Kneeling down she grabbed April and started to carry her to safety when her path was blocked by four more ninjas. Electra laid April down gently and pulled out her sais as they advanced on her. It didn't take much to dispose of the ninjas since they were nothing more than flunkeys in her opinion. After beating the foot ninjas she grabbed April and made their way to safety.

"Don't worry I am getting you out of here" Electra said to April.

"Thanks, I'm fine I can walk" April said to Electra.

"So, you and Leo huh?" April smirked, "Mikey and Raph told me that Leo was seing someone but its good to finally meet the person that made Leo fall in love" she finished.

"Thanks, I think, I have to get back to the guys, Splinter will be here in a moment to help you, now I must go" Electra said, bowing she left quickly to join Leo and his brothers who were already having enough trouble with all of Shredders foot ninjas.

Raph and Mikey were back to back, taking out all the foot ninjas that came at them but they had been in many battles before and knew that they were trying to wear them down by shear numbers.

"Just need to catch my breath" Raph said out loud as he knocked out another ninja that came at him.

"You would think these guys would know when to give up and go home" Mikey laughed as he swung and connected with a foot ninjas head with his nunchuck.

"Do you see Donny and Leo anywhere?" Raph asked, blocking another attack and stabbing the foot in the chest with is sai, killing him instantly.

"Yea, Casey and Don are together cracking some serious skulls and Leo is over there" Mikey said pointing to where Leo was fighting.

The Shredder was tired of seeing his men fall to the turtles so he decided to take action and kill the turtles himself. He stalked his way to where Leo was fighting his men and swung down with all his might, trying to kill Leo quickly with his guatlet. Leonardo turned just in time to see the Shredder try ti strike him down and quickly flipped out of the way to avoid the blow and raised his swords towards the Shredder, preparing for another attack.

"I shall enjoy killing each and everyone of you green freaks!!" Shredder hissed.

The Shredder looked to where April was supposed to be held and noticed all of the guards were either dead or unconscious. Then he turned to see Electra jump down and stab another one of his ninjas through the neck. He turned to her and ran at her but Leonardo was to quick and got in his way and used the Shredders own forward momentum to throw him into a crowd of his own men.

The Shredder got back to his feet and locked eyes with Leonardo. "I will personally make you watch all of your brothers die then your lovely Electra will be next.!" Shredder hissed.

"Shredder, I am personally sending you straight to Hell!!!" Leo yelled as he charged the Shredder. Leonardo swiped at the Shredder abut the shredder side stepped and kicked Leo in the side sending him in to ground about ten feet away. Leo got back to his feet quick enough to dodge an attack by the Shredder and slashed his right leg with his katana. The Shredder staggered back and grabbed his leg and locked eyes with Leo again.

"Looks like I draw first blood, Shredder" Leonardo hissed. Getting into his stance and waited for the Shredder to attack Shredder charged at him again and faked a round house kick to the mid-section and followed it up with a back fist to Leonardo's chest, using his guatlet to to cut into his Plastron. This time Leo stumbled back and fell to one knee clutching his chest.

Electra saw Leo fall to one knees and raced over to him, killing any foot ninja that got in her way. When she got to his side he tried to put himself between Electra and the Shredder but Electra quickly moved in front of him as the Shredder approached them both.

"How sweet, you both can die together" Shredder laughed as he raised his arm ready to strike down Electra and Leonardo. "I will not let you harm anyone else you sick bastard!!" Electra yelled and blocked the strike with her sais. The Shredder tried to use his shear force to make Electra drop to one knee but as she did this she performed a leg sweep and as the Shredder fell she used a spinning leg kick to the Shredder's face to momentarily knock him out cold.

Taking this opportunity, Electra picked up Leonardo and tried to get him to safety. She looked back at his brothers to see how they were fairing and it looked like they were about done with all of the foot ninjas. Even Casey was making quick work of the foot ninjas that came his way.

"Raphael, we need to get Leonardo out of here!" Electra yelled. Raph looked over to Electra and seen her holding his brother and saw that he was indeed in need of medical attention.

"On it, Mikey, Don we're getting out of here, cover us!" Raph ordered his two brothers.

"You got it!" Don answered.

As Electra made her way to Donny and Mikey for safety they did not notice the Shredder getting back to his feet. The Shredder picked up one of the swords that was laying on the ground next to one of his now dead ninjas and charged Electra and Leo from behind. Leo looked back in time to see the Shredder coming toward them and right as the Shredder to to them Leo threw Electra to the ground just at the Shredder stabbed him in his midsection.

"NOOOO!!!!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

_**Old Steel Mill**_

"NOOO!!!" yelled Electra as she watched Leo fall to the ground. She knelt down next to him and held his head in her lap as the Shredder walked up to them laughing.

"It seems that anyone you love doesn't stay around very long my dear." Shredder laughed.

Raphael ran up behind the Shredder and landed a hard kick to his back and sent him flying into the the wall in front of him. The shredder quickly got back to his feet and stared at Raphael with hatred in his eyes.

"You will pay for that freak!" Shredder hissed.

"I'm gonna rip out your heart, you son of a bitch!!" Raph yelled back as he ran towards the Shredder with both sais drawn. Raph swiped at the Shredder's chest with his sais but the Shredder back flipped away and connected with a round house kick to Raph's head sending him to the ground but he quickly recovered and was on the attack again. Raph swiped at the Shredder again but this time followed it up with a front kick to the chest and the Shredder fell clutching his chest after having the wind knocked out of him. Raph tried to stab him in the back while he was down but the Shredder picked up a handful of dirt and threw it in Raph's eyes.

"AHH! I can't see!" Raphael yelled while rubbing his eyes. Shredder got back to his feet and threw him into a pile of wood and bricks behind him. Then he set his eyes on the fallen turtle leader that laid helpless a few yards away. Electra saw Shredder coming towards them and drew her own sais to defend herself and Leo.

"How sweet, trying to protect your freak lover, no matter! I'll deal with you first but I will not kill him right away, no, he will watch you all die first!" Shredder smirked.

Mikey and Don were busy taking care of the last foot Elite when they looked back to see Electra and Shredder square off. Don had just knocked out the last Elite that attacked him and seen that Mikey was also finished with opponent. Don ran over to make sure he was alright then they turned their attention to getting to Leo and Raph and helping Electra.

"We got to get Leo out of here, he is loosing to much blood" Don said frantically.

"I'll help Electra, she doesn't stand a chance against him alone. You find Raph and get Leo out of here, Splinter and Casey are waiting for us at the Battle Shell" Mikey ordered Don.

Don left to find Raph and Mikey went to help Electra deal with the Shredder. When Don got to Raph he seen that Raph was pinned under the rubble that he was thrown in. "You ok Raph?" Don asked.

"Peachy, Where is Mikey and Electra?" Raph asked.

"They are out there protecting Leo, now come on we got to get out of here" Don answered him while throwing the rubble off his brother and helping him up. When the two brothers made their way to Leo they found he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Raph asked.

"I don't know, but we got to go help Mikey and Electra" Don answered.

As Don and Raph made their way to Mikey and Electra they were having their own problems with the Shredder. In one swift motion the Shredder did a jumping spit kick that sent both Mikey and Electra to the ground about ten feet away from the Shredder. Electra got back to her feet and looked over to find Mikey holding his ankle.

"I think I sprang my ankle" Mikey winced.

Electra ran at the Shredder again and this time slashed his chest with enough force to penetrate his armour and cut into his chest. The Shredder cried out in pain and stumbled back while clutching his chest. After wiping the blood off his hand he ran at Electra and delivered a series of punches and kicks. Electra didn't have much time to react and found herself receiving cuts to her arms where she was trying to block his attack. She was beginning to tire when the Shredder landed a hard hard to her stomach. Electra fell to the ground and the Shredder stood over her ready to deliver the death blow.

Leonardo made his way across the mill till he was right above the Shredder and seen that he was about to strike down Electra. Even though Leo was bleeding badly from the wound in his mid-section he had to save her, no matter the cost. As soon as he was in position he jumped down from the balcony above the Shredder with his sword drawn, ready to end his reign of terror.

Th Shredder was about to strike Electra when all of a sudden he heard a yell above him and turned in time to see Leonardo come down with his sword and stab right through his armour and go right into the center of his chest and pearce his heart. The Shredder staggered backwards and fell to his knees. He couldn't get a word out of his mouth and he could feel his life force leaving him. As he looked to the ground his eyes met a shadow and looked up to see Leonardo standing over him with his own blood running down his leg.

"I.. hate.. you... I will---" Shredder said as he fell to the ground face first.

After seeing the Shredder die Leo fell to the ground. All of his brothers and Electra ran over to him. Raph and Mikey carried Leo while Don and Electra made sure that no one was following them. When they got back to the Battle Shell they were greeted by Splinter, April, and Casey.

"Hey guys over here, what took you ---"Casey started until he seen Leo being carried.

"O No! Leo!" April cried as she ran to his side.

"My son! Raphael, what has happen?" Splinter asked his second eldest son.

"Leo killed him, master, the Shredder is gone for good this time. But Leo was badly injured by the Shredder before he died." Raphael told his master while trying to keep the tears from falling down his face.

"Guys, we need to get Leo back to the lair as quick as we can. I need to get this wound taken care of and Leo is going to need a blood transfusion." Don told everyone. With that everyone got into their seats while Electra sat on the next tow where they had Leo laid so that Don could look his wounds over. The whole way back to the lair Electra never said a word to anyone, she just sat there silently staring at Leo while holding his hand and refused to let it go.

When they arrived at the lair they took Leo straight to the infirmary to begin the blood transfusion.

"Will he make Donny?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know Mikey, he has lost a lot of blood, if he makes it through the night he will have a fighting chance" Don told his younger brother. Both looked over to see Electra still holding Leonardo's hand while tears feel down her face. Mikey felt bad for her and walked over to comfort her.

"Don't worry babe, Leo will make it, he always does, he is stubborn that way" Mikey said trying to bring a smile to her face.

"Thanks Mikey, this is all my fault, If I hadn't come here then none of this would have ever happen" Electra said as the tears continued to run down her face. It was hard to believe that this was the same warrior that a few weeks ago tried to kill them all. So much had changed in that time. Mikey wanted to tell her that.

"Look Electra, none of this is your fault. You are the best thing that has happen to Leo. Before you came he was all work and had no time to himself. You gave him so much. He walks around with a smile all the time thanks to you, He is not always serious as he used to be since you came here. Leonardo would not want you to blame yourself, he did what he had to to keep you safe, that is what he does.' Mikey seen that she was listening to every word that he said and continued. "No matter what you think you have done remember that Leo loves you and he will always want to protect you, so don't blame yourself anymore, that is unless you want to hear a two hour lecture from Leo when he wakes up" Mikey finished.

Electra found that Mikey's last comment made her happy and couldn't keep a smile from coming to her face. She turned back to him and gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek. This made Mikey blush and brought a big goofy grin to his face.

"Thank you Mikey, you have a way with words, you know that" Electra said smiling.

"Its a gift I guess, I'll just leave you alone now, If Leo wakes up let us know, ok?" Mikey said.

"Ok, and thanks Mikey" Electra told him.

"Your welcome" Mikey said as he got up and walked towards the door and took one last look at his brother and Electra. _She really loves him, Maybe she will get him to seas up on training_ Mikey thought to himself as we walked out of the room.

"Please wake up soon, I need you just like your brothers do" Electra said quietly and kissed his cheek. She the laid her head on his chest and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sorry its been a while since i updated, I just been so busy with work and school, but here is a new chapter.

________________________________________________________________________________

_**The lair**_

The next morning Raph woke up and decided to check on Leo. As he was walking to the infirmary he couldn't help but think about the last time Leo had almost died because of the Shredder. _We almost lost him that night, I just don't know how many more miracles he has in him _Raph thought to himself as he approached the door to the infirmary. He slowly opened it and found Electra with her head on his brother's chest fast asleep. He smiled to himself and closed the door and walked to the kitchen, _He's gonna make it, I just know it_. As Raph walked into the kitchen he saw that Donny was already there reading a medical book and drinking a cup of coffee.

"Morning Raph" Don greeted his brother.

"Yea, you to." Raph said as he sat down across from his brother and began pouring some cereal into a bowl. "So, how you think Leo is gonna make it?" Raph asked. Don looked up at his brother and smiled, it was nice to see Raph concerned because this was a side that people don't see a whole lot.

"Yes, this morning I went to check on him and I made sure not to disturb the lovebirds while they slept. I went over his vitals and checked his wounds. They are healing up nicely, even faster than I thought they would." Don told him. "I figure he should be waking up anytime soon and be back to his old self in a few weeks." he finished.

"Good, so what do we do in the meantime?" Raph asked.

"Just keep him company and make sure he doesn't try to do anything that might make him hurt himself, you know Leo, he can be just as stubborn as you when it comes to healing." Don teased.

About that time Mikey walked in yawning. Raph and Don looked up and said good morning then went back to eating and drinking their coffee. Mikey sat down at the table and made his own cereal and looked over to Don.

"So, how is Leo"" Mikey asked. Don could tell he was worried about his older brother since Mikey always saw Leo as more than a big brother. Mike always looked up to Leo and seen him as a kind of super hero that would always win any fight.

"He is going to be ok Mike. He should be waking up anytime now." Don assured his little brother.

"Yea, he'll be back to bossing you around and waiting for you to pull one of your pranks in to time" Raph added.

"Great!" Mikey cheered and went back to eating his breakfast.

In the infirmary Electra woke up to someone running their hand through her hair. She looked up and saw Leo looking down at her with a large smile on his face. Electra shot up out of her chair and hugged him.

"Your awake!" Electra said while hugging him. "Wait, how long have you been awake?" she asked.

"Not long I promise, about twenty minutes." Leo said still smiling. Leo cupped her face with his hand and for the first time noticed tears in her eyes. Using his thumb he brushed away the tears and pulled her towards him and kissed her.

"I'm sorry that I put you through this, this is all my fault, I-" Leo started but Electra put her finger to his lips to quiet him. "No, It is not your fault, things happen. You can't blame yourself every time someone gets hurt. You did the best you could, we all made it so don't blame yourself when there is nothing to be sorry for" she told him.

"I'm just glad you are ok, I couldn't stand to lose you" Leo said.

Electra smiled and kissed him again. "You didn't lose me, I'm right here, I was so scared that I was going to lose you. I want you to promise me that you will not die on ever, promise me that".

"I don't know if I can, you know the kind of life that we lead. Death is a constant possibility in our lives, you should know this better than anyone, you yourself deal with it all the time." Leo explained to her. Electra knew he was right and had to accept it.

"Then promise me that you will stay with me no matter what. I want to be a part of your family. I finally found something worth fighting for. All I ever known as to kill for money since I was an assassin. I am tired of killing , that is all I ever did and the only way i could rationalize it was by saying it was a job. Then I met you and your family and I want to fight for others and not for just myself." Electra told him. "I want to stay with you because I love you." she finished.

Leo smiled and kissed her passionately then released her and looked her straight in the eyes and said " That is something I thought I would never hear in my life. I love you to and I want to be a part of your life as well, I promise I will always be there when you need me."

They kissed a gain but this time were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. They looked over to the door and seen Don, Raph, and Mikey standing their with big grins on their faces. Raph was the first one to speak up.

"So I can see your feeling better since you are in here playing tonsil hockey with her, who is winning?" Raph teased as Don and Mikey giggled behind him.

"Raph!" Leo yelled as he blushed. Raph just stood there smirking as Mikey ran past him and hugged him.

"I knew you were going to make it, they just can't keep a good turtle down" Mikey said as he smothered his brother.

"Thanks Mikey, you can let go now, I'm ok." Leo said smiling.

"We will let you get some rest Leo, just try not to move to much for the next few days. If you need anything just holler and we will get it for you." Don told him.

"Thanks Don" Leo said

"Yea that means no sex for at least a few weeks!" Mikey and Raph yelled at him as they ran out the door..

Leo blushed as he turn to face Electra who was blushing just as bad.

"They didn't that" Leo tried to defend himself.

"They didn't mean what? You don't find me attractive enough to have sex with" Electra teased.

"Not you to" Leo groaned.

"What, I can't help you think I"m not pretty enough" She said as she faked a pout.

"O is that what you think?" Leo joked and he leaned over her and began to kiss her.

Outside the infirmary door the three brothers just looked and smiled. As they walked back to the living room and sat down to watch the TV, Mikey looked over to Don and Raph and asked out loud "I wander if she's got a sister?"


End file.
